This disclosure relates to a lubricant composition and to methods of manufacture thereof. This disclosure also relates to a coolant composition and to methods of manufacture thereof.
Lubricants are used in machining to reduce friction between the cutting tool and the surfaces that are being machined. Lubricants also function as coolants and carry away heat generated during machining in operations such as grinding, drilling, milling, and cutting. The quality of a lubricant greatly affects the cost of a production operation since the efficiency, service life and other aspects of performance of both the tool and the machine are affected by the quality of the lubricant. As a result, increasing demands are placed upon lubricants.
During machining, vapors from the lubricant are often emitted into the atmosphere. Lubricants used in machining are often discarded at waste management sites or discharged into the ground after usage. It is therefore desirable to use lubricants that are not detrimental to the health of living beings and are environmentally friendly in addition to improving the performance of machining operations.